IWF
INTERNATIONAL WRESTLING FEDERATION The IWF opened it's doors on February 12 with its Kick Off Party which featured some of their Superstars in singles matches to launch the company and put it on the map. The show featured stars like Lost Soul, Tirsodo, Rave and Marcus Johnson all in singles matches. The show also featured interviews and commentary by then staff members Jason Bolt and Hunter Adams. Owner Jensen Kent and former General Manager Nicholas Ryan also made appearances that night. The show did very well as it sent the ratings through the roof. THE SCANDAL In the last minutes of their first ever Friday Night Fight Club, the company came under the microscope immediately. The scene featured an up-and-coming superstar named Rave. He was speaking to another newcomer called Risktaker. The two were supposed to have a conversation which would eventually lead to a feud. That of course never too place as Risktaker was found to be carrying HGH in his gym bag. It was later revealed after an investigation that the men behind this scandal were the company's very ow General Manager, the two announcers and two superstars. Immediately following the discovery, Famine of the Vile (Real name Hadrian Burke) who is the Financial Backer for the company, had them all fired and replaced. Taking the announcers spots were Josh Grayson and Shane Moore. Famine himself took the position of General Manager for the time being and new superstars signed up even though this was going on. It was not revealed as to how they were getting the HGH but the investigation was to continue, following their first pay per view High Tension. JENSEN KENT Jensen Kent is the XWO and Owner of the IWF. He is a former XWF Superstar and former employee of Stone Industries. He had a brief stint in the XWF but later came to terms with the company and his contract was canceled. He later went on to work for Stone Industries. Victor Stone, the CEO of the company is also a wrestler currently on leave from the WGWF. His company is one of the leading security corporations in the world which is why he rarely has time to wrestle. Jensen Kent became the president of the company but later resigned as his love for the industry called him. He got in touch with Famine of the Vile who has been a wrestler for over 25 years. The two knew each other from their days in the XWF as well so it seems as if this was all meant to be. Jensen proposed the idea and Famine liked it. Immediately the two began working on getting the company opened and scheduled for a 2007 launch. Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond their control, the company was unable to open like they had hoped. Jensen continued effortlessly to work on getting the ball rolling. Once things were finally in place, the IWF opened it's doors and the rest is history. Jensen is known as one of the most ruthless CEO's in the business. He has a no nonsense attitude and is revolutionary when it comes to the business. His skill, smarts and overall business ethics are sure to take the wrestling world by storm. FAMINE PLANNING ON ACQUIRING THE WGWF WGWF (World Global Wrestling Federation) A company full of rich history and superstars was at the height of their company's career. Since 2007 they managed to make themselves one of the most dominant forces in sports entertainment history. But with success also comes failure. For several months, the company seemed to be on top of the world, when in fact it was having a lot of trouble. Backstage politics, superstar troubles and dropping sales put the company in a tough situation. Famine of the Vile who is a former World Champion there, began speaking with Adam Barker regarding the possible purchase of the company. Meaning that if the deal goes through, Famine of the Vile will become the owner of the WGWF. What that means for the future of their superstars is unknown. What Famine has in store for the company itself is still unknown. Will the company close forever, therefor eliminating the competition or will Famine take the entire roster and bring them to the IWF? Details are still unknown at this time...... IWF SUPERSTARS The Director "The Godfather" Marcus Johnson Tirsodo Dean "The Muscle Monster" "Bigg Rigg" John Gambino (Also an XWF Member) Q.C. Thug (Current IWF Phoenix Champion) Prototype (Whereabouts are unknown at this time) Fuzz (Former XWF Member) David Green Alex Karrs (Also a WGWF Member) "The Dark Master" Lost Soul Bobby Strange Devlin Cross (Former XWF and ACW Member) Matt Sharp Crimson Kline (Unknown) More superstars are pending so their names have not been added to the roster since the contracts have not yet been finalized.